Summer Morning Is a Morning in Summer
by hanafuda
Summary: Haruka and Chihaya arrive at the office early and decide to play some chess. I strongly recommend that you read the chess notation lesson at the end of my bio. Or just Google (PLEASE do not Bing, I beg you) it.


**Author's Note: It's dangerous to go alone! Read the lesson on chess notation at the end of my bio to better understand this fanfic.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

As Haruka walked away from the train station, she saw a faint light emerge from behind the mountains. She checked her Ferrari watch: 5:58 AM. Sunrise this early can only be seen in Northern Hemisphere summers. She gazed on in wonder and awe as she walked down the busy street.

"Hey, is that Haruka Amami?" Haruka tried to walk away as fast as she could before hearing, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Now Haruka was wearing reading glasses and a New York Yankees cap. She turned around an saw a late teen boy behind her. Fortunately, no one was nearby - it was quite early after all.

"Oh, no. Sorry. I get that a lot. I'm actually a fan, too."  
"Oh, sorry... She's my favorite," the boy continued, not noticing Haruka's blush/beaming at his well-articulated words. He watched Haruka enter a building. He recognized it as the building where 765 Pro was headquartered and thought, "Darn! I knew it was her!"

Haruka walked up the stairs, took off her disguise, and opened the door to the office to find Producer-san - playing chess on his phone. "Ah, Producer-san, good morniiiiiiiiaaaahh!" She tripped, but Producer-san did not notice. He was too engrossed in his game, which he was winning, against someone named Magnus Carlsen - Age 10. "Owwww..."  
Haruka slowly got up and said, "So, Prodcer-san, you're already here?" "M-yep - ha! Шахмат, Magnus! (Shakhmat - Russian, Checkmate) ... Oh, what were you saying, Haruka?"

"Erm, nothing, just good morning."  
"Ah, good morning then." A familiar bluenette walked in - "Good morning, Haruka." "Good morning, Chihaya-chan!" "How are you?"  
"Great! And you?"  
"Can't complain."

Meanwhile Producer-san received a call from Azusa - she was in Ōgasawara. "I went the wrong way, I guess..." said Azusa, who sounded rather excited to be visiting the islands. Producer-san facepalmed and replied, "Well, I'll have Ritsuko go get you. Nothing important is happening today, anyway..."

Haruka spotted a chess set on the table near Producer-san and beamed. "Oh, I love chess!" "Oh thank God someone has said that to me!" (For P was Catholic.) "Do you know how hard it is to find real live people to play? Well, I'm too busy whipping Magnus Carlsen at age 12. Maybe Chihaya can play you." "Sure, why not?" said Chihaya. "I'll be Black. After all, I'm a naturally defensive person." "Okay, I'll be White!"

Haruka and Chihaya sat at opposite sides of the table. Producer-san (P from now on) would write down their moves. Haruka began, sensibly, with 1. e4. Chihaya responded with ...c5, the Sicilian defense. I like where this is going, P thought. They eventually played into the Labourdonnais-Löwenthal variation (2. Nf3 Nc6 3. d4 cxd4 4. Nxd4 e5 5. Nb5 a6 6. Nd6+ Bxd6 7. Qxd6 Qf6 8. Qxf6 Nxf6). Here White has the Bishop pair in a relatively open position, but Black is solid (defending well) and has a lead in development. Haruka moved her Knight to c3 and Chihaya made a common move Haruka never saw before (...O-O) (not a weird face). Black moved her King to g8 then her Rook to f8 in the same move.

"Hey, you can't do that!" "Yes, I can."  
"Producer-san!"  
"Yeah, she can do that. She can also do it on the other side. You can, too, as soon as you move the pieces out from between your King and Rooks. *sigh* I'll tell you about it later."  
"Okay..."  
Haruka move her Bishop to c4 and was thus able to castle. Chihaya pushed her pawn to b5, attacking Haruka's Bishop. Haruka failed to see this and immediately castled kingside. "Ha! Wait. Producer-san, did I do this correctly?"  
"Yep."  
"Better watch out for my upcoming attack, Chihaya-chan! You see it too, nē, Producer/san?" "Yeah..." he replied. Haruka and he both knew she had no attack. In truth, she was the one to be subject to a relentless attack by Chihaya..

Chihaya started her attack by winning material. She quickly spotted Haruka's error and took Haruka's Bishop with her pawn, much to Haruka's dismay. "Crap," he whispered. Oh well, just a minor setback! I can still win! she thought. She sighed. P thought to himself, Time to chalk up a win for Chihaya.

On move 17, Haruka moved her pawn to b4, next to Chihaya's pawn on c4. Chihaya proceeded to place her pawn on c3 and remove Haruka's b-pawn from the board. "Pro-"  
"Yes, she can do that. It's called en passant. I'll tell you about it later..." Again Haruka let out a big sigh.

Soon enough, Chihaya began her relentless king hunt on move 21. She made multiple checks with her Rook and Knight pair, won Haruka's last Rook and dark-squared Bishop, and drove her poor King into the corner. However, through move 27, Haruka thought spitefully, Chihaya won't checkmate me! A few more checks and checkmate was unavoidable. Haruka carelessly played on and was checkmated on move 30 by Chihaya's Knight.  
"Sjakkmat," Chihaya proudly proclaimed on Norwegian. Aaron popped in and said, "It means checkmate! And to those reading this, it's pronounced Shakmat!" But no one cared - Haruka understood. In defeat she was happy. "Thank you, Chihaya. This was fun. I can't wait until we play again." "You can always play me!" said P cheerfully."  
Haruka and Chihaya exclaimed in unison, "NO!"  
Now it was 6:37 AM. Both girls were exhausted, not from the game but from undersleep, and the other girls would not arrive for another hour, at least. Haruka and Chihaya laid/lay/lied/whatever their heads down on P's necks and snored. P didn't mind, and proceeded to analyze the game on his computer. He created the .pgn shown below, and by 7:03, when Kotori and President Takagi showed up, he had dozed off, too.

[Event "Skittles, my favorite candy (and also a term for a casual game of chess)"]  
[Site "765 Pro Office"]  
[Date "2015.07.20"]  
[Round "?"]  
[White "Haruka Amami"]  
[Black "Chihaya Kisaragi"]  
[Result "0-1"]

1\. e4 c5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. d4 cxd4 4. Nxd4 e5 5. Nb5 a6 6. Nd6+ Bxd6 7. Qxd6 Qf6 8. Qxf6 Nxf6 9. Nc3 O-O 10. Bc4 b5 11. O-O bxc4 12. f4 Nd4 13. fxe5 Ng4 14. a4 Nxc2 15. Ra2 Bb7 16. Rd1 Nxe5 17. b4 cxb3 18. Rb2 Bc6 19. Rxb3 f5 20. exf5 Rxf5 21. Rf1 Rxf1+ 22. Kxf1 Rf8+ 23. Ke2 Nd4+ 24. Kd2 Nxb3+ 25. Kd1 Rf1+ 26. Kc2 Nxc1 27. Kb2 Ned3+ 28. Ka1 Rf2 29. Kb1 Rb2+ 30. Ka1 Nb3# 0-1


End file.
